


The Path to Strength

by Hermans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Social Media, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermans/pseuds/Hermans
Summary: *This fanfic contains spoilers for the ending of Kingdom Hearts 3! Don't read further if you don't want to be spoiled!...This is a fanfic about Kairi training with the Wayfinder trio to get stronger. Her ultimate goal is to get Sora back, but she knows that journey will be full of fighting and hardships.Will she succeed?





	The Path to Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Again, spoilers for the ending of KHIII!! Please stop reading if you don't want to be spoiled.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, here's the first fic I've written in a long while. I wrote this because I feel Kairi, Aqua, Ventus, Axel and Xion deserved more screentime, so I hope this does them a little justice. I hope you'll enjoy this one! 
> 
> Please leave a kudo/comment if you did, i like seeing people happy, lol.
> 
> And with that out of the way, enjoy!!

The waves crash against the shore. The sun was setting slowly, and the salty air had taken on a light breeze. The leaves of the palm trees on Destiny Island swayed gently.  
A sigh escaped from the girl, sitting on a palm tree. Her gaze rolls over the ocean, the sea, and the sky. Pining over her lost lover, she lets her mind wander towards the memory. 2 weeks ago, when she held his hand, and stared into his eyes. She misses him. There was still so much she wanted to tell him.

She recalls their last few days together. Playing together on the beach, holding hands, and talking about silly things. But she knows dark times were ahead. He would be gone soon. And that truth stings.

  
She feels lonely. She feels pain. School is going to start for her in a couple of days, but she isn’t thinking about that. Her mind is cruel to her, replaying the same scenes over and over in her head. Terra charging at her, Sora holding her in his arms, and Xemnas taking her away. She feels guilty about it all. If only she was stronger, she could’ve prevented all this mess. All that training at Merlin’s place for nothing. Now she thought of it, Axel didn’t seem like himself either, and Sora’s fighting was very limited in comparison to the time he carried her in his heart. That was years ago… Had his strength been slipping? Was that why he failed the Mark of Mastery? These questions plague her mind relentlessly.

  
Kairi steels her resolve. No more playing nice. “I ventured out to save him once, and I’ll do it again.” She whispers to no-one in particular. Her sorrow had turned to frustration a couple of days ago. No more need for Sora to go rescue her. She is going to toughen up, and save him instead. If she has time to mope and feel sorry for herself, she also has time to be a part of the solution.  
She expects a visit from Aqua, Terra and Ven tomorrow, and she is going to ask them to train her. To become a strong keyblade wielder, like themselves. She knows she has it in her.

  
The sun dips lower, touching the ocean now, and she prepares to walk homeward. When she arrives at her rowboat, she hears a familiar voice behind her.  
“Hey Kairi, how are ya?”

  
She froze for second, before turning around. “Hey Selphie, it has been a while. I’m doing all right-ish, you know how it is.”

  
Selphie gives her a reassuring smile. “Take all the time you need, okay? We’re here for you. She grabs Kairi’s hands, and gives them a soft squeeze.

  
“I will, thank you. It’s just been hard focussing lately, you know? I just want to do something about...” she gestures around her. “about this.”

  
Selphie nods. “Let’s talk more on the way back, okay?”

  
The two of them step into the rowboat. While Kairi rows, Selphie listens carefully to her best friend.

  
Kairi stops rowing suddenly, and looks Selphie in the eyes. Selph, I’m gonna ask Aqua, Terra and Ventus to train me. I’m sick of needing to be saved all the time, and I’m sick of not being able to help.

  
Selphie’s eyes light up in excitement. “Kai, that’s amazing! You totally should when you get the time! Ugh, school couldn’t have started at-”

  
-“I’m not going. I hope I can train for a while with the wayfinder trio, get Sora back, and go adventuring together.”  
“Kai, that’s not-“

  
-“My mind’s made up.”

  
“Oh my god… You’re joking, right?”

  
-“Nope.”

  
Selphie puts her face in her hands. “Oh my god… This is exactly like that time you disappeared from the beach a year ago. Remember? Right in the middle of exam week?” she sighs. “But I know well enough that your mind can’t be changed once it’s set.”

  
“Thanks. I knew I could count on you” Kairi smiles. For better or worse, Selphie has always been there for her. And although her, Sora and Riku have always been good friends, she felt like Selphie understood her most effortlessly.

  
Selphie smiles bitter sweetly. “So… if you’re leaving tomorrow… I’m gonna miss you again, buddy.”

  
Kairi nods. “I’m sorry. I’ll be back to hang out together before you know.”

  
“You better.” Selphie says while squinting, faking annoyance with Kairi’s resolution.  
They only manage to not laugh for a split second, before both bursting out in giggles.  
Selphie grabs her gummiphone, and taps the camera button.

  
-“Ohohoh, am I going to be be featured in in one of your famous Selphies?”

  
“Oh please, like you don’t feel honoured now.”  
Selphie puts her arm around Kairi, and aims the inner camera at their faces. Kairi smiles and puts up a peace sign.

  
“Hashtag besties, hashtag bffs, hashtag adventuring, hashtag Destiny Islands, hashtag palms, hashtag sea…” Selphie mumbles. “Aaaand done. You better download this one.”

  
Kairi grabs her gummiphone and opes Dweeter. A message appears on the top of her screen: ‘Selphster98 has tagged you in a photo!’

  
Kairi taps the message. A cute picture pops up, of her and Selphie posing together. She presses on the heart symbol, the reDweet button, and she saves it as well, for good measure. “All right, shall we continue on homewards?”

  
Selphie nods, and with that, Kairi rows them until they hit the shore. They step out of the rowboat, and tie its rope around a pole.  
Selphie opens her arms widely for Kairi, and they share a tight hug. “Be safe, Kai.”

  
Kairi squeezes Sephie a little more tightly. “I will. Do your best here, all right?”.

  
“Of course, you dummy. Someone has to keep Dweeter active amiright?”

Selphie releases Kairi from their embrace, and either girl goes their separate way. Kairi walks home, where she sees that her foster parents are watching TV.

  
“Hey there, sunshine! Been to the Island?” her foster dad asks.

  
“Yes, and I’ve made my mind up. I’m going to see if I can train with Aqua, Terra and Ventus.”

  
Both her foster mom and dad look at her, shock visible in their eyes. “You want to be an adventurer, dear? After all that you’ve been through? You know, with that Ansem, and that Xenanort fellow, and that Xenmas guy? What if someone tries to kidnap you?” Their barrage of question only stop when Kairi opens her mouth again.

“That’s why I want to train under Master Aqua, Terra and Ventus. They all wield the keyblade, and they can help me get stronger.” She holds her hands against her chest. “And I know, deep down, there is a way to save Sora. But not like this. Not like how I am now.”

  
Her foster dad sighs. “You know you have school, right?”

  
Kairi looks at him, feeling like she was caught red-handed. “I was hoping a certain mayor could grant me adventurer status, and allow me to travel to other worlds?”

  
Her foster dad sighs again. “Fine, but under 1 condition. Please take some online classes when you’re at the Land of Departure, okay?”  
Kairi smiles at him. “Thank you, I will.”

  
With that said, she goes straight to her room and pulls out her journal to write about her daily happenings. She finishes her journal entry, opens her closet to change into her pyjama’s, and goes to bed.  
Sleep comes surprisingly easy. After half an hour looking on Gumblr and Dweeter, she concluded the internet was done for today, and closes her eyes. Tomorrow will be the start of a new adventure.


End file.
